Más allá del destino
by SkylarDarken
Summary: Los padres de Julián Solo mejor conocido como Poseidón y Bell Denfort estaban unidos por una estrecha amistad pero un día por viajes de negocios pierden la vida y sus respectivos hijos sólo tienen que cumplir unas condiciones...Julián y Bell tenían que casarse y/o tener un bos se odian y ahora tendrán que convivir y dejar a lado sus diferencias por un mismo fin. ¿Qué pasará?
-¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Bell enarcando una ceja y con ambos brazos cruzados.

-Que sus padres murieron a causa de una tormenta…el barco se hundió.- Un marinero quien había estado presente cuando encontraron el barco de la familia Denfort hecho pedazos y fue enviado para dar la noticia a sus familiares en persona antes de que se enteraran por otro medio.

-No…lo creo.- Contestó con la voz entrecortada otra chica que estaba ahí presente.

-¿Y ya encontraron los cuerpos?.- Preguntó indiferente la primera.

-Aún no encuentran a nadie…pero no hay que hacerse ilusiones, es imposible que hayan sobrevivido, el barco no llevaba botes auxiliares.-El hombre estaba sorprendido por la actitud pacífica de la joven.

-¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer?

-Bell ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Nuestros padres murieron!.- Dijo Galla, la hermana menor de Bell sumergida en la tristeza.

-Es más que claro…-Se dirigió a su hermana con rudeza y luego miró al marinero.- Gracias por la noticia, en seguida veremos lo del funeral

-Sí pero…- Bell no lo dejó terminar ya que le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así?.- Preguntó Galla incrédula

-No voy a ponerme a llorar como tú…ellos casi eran unos extraños para mi.

-De verdad…que eres mala.- Dijo la joven antes de echarse a correr para refugiarse en su cuarto.

Bell renegó con la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

-¿Por qué eres así Bell?.- Preguntó la nana de esta, la señora Carol.

-No le veo el caso de llorarle a personas que apenas y conocí.

-Pero eran tus padres, no debes guardar rencor en tu corazón.

Bell hizo una mueca de dureza.

-Hablaré con los abogados al respecto.- Dijo mientras tomaba su móvil.

Se había realizado un funeral modesto, como no habían cuerpos que enterrar o cremas sólo se utilizaron unas fotos enmarcadas grandes de los señores Denfort.

Las hermanas menores de Bell estan inconsolables, llevaron una corona de flores y las pusieron en las fotos, Bell sin en cambio tenía el rostro en neutro, las lágrimas no fluían y eso desconcertaba a otras personas presentes ahí, incluídas a sus hermanas, nadie creía que podía ser tan fría en un momento tan delicado y triste.

Días después…

Bell estaba de camino para encontrarse con su abogado, el abogado de la familia en sí, la noche anterior cuando esta le informó sobre la muerte de sus padres él en el funeral le dijo que necesitaba que se presentara en cinco días para dictar el testamento de ellos.

Bell estaba ahí impaciente y aburrida mientras observaba con detalle al abogado sacando sus papeles, acomodándolos con delicadeza, buscando su pluma etc…Bell pensó que sólo faltaba que se peinara de forma más elegante y cambiara el traje azul nada favorecedor.

Bell suspiró fuerte llamando la atención del abogado.

-¿Le ocurre algo?

-Sí…si no le molesta quisiera irme ya, llevo esperando una hora

-Oh es ¿no le comenté?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Falta que llegue alguien más

Bell volcó los ojos.

-¿Alguien más? ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dice?...¿a quién se supone que esperamos?

El abogado tomó asiento frente a Bell apoyando ambas manos entrelazando los dedos sobre el escritorio.

-Mire, cuando me dio la noticia sobre sus padres no pude evitar sentirme abrumado, su padre era un muy buen amigo mío y su madre era una mujer muy encantadora…

Bell irguió la espalda de fastidio.

-Evitemos el tema sobre mis padres y hable sobre lo que no sé, tengo que ir a otro lado…

-Disculpe lo haré…-El abogado se acomodó en su asiento sin abandonar su pose seria.- Me puse a investigar más sobre el accidente con ayuda de la policía y sus padres no fueron los únicos que murieron en el barco…iban acompañados de unos marineros y…

Bell interrumpió al abogado.

-Bien, les enviaré mis condolencias y una suma monetaria por el accidente.- Dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-Aun no he terminado….-Dijo con ojos expresivos, Bell al escucharlo se volvió a sentar de mala gana.

-También iban el señor y la señora Solo…

Bell al escuchar ese apellido se sorprendió más que al enterarse de la muerte de sus padres.

-¿Solo? ¿La familia Solo iban con mis padres?

-Si

-¿Y….también iba su hijo?-Preguntó con interés.

-No, precisamente es a él a quien estamos esperando.- En ese momento el abogado recibió una llamada telefónica con urgencia.

Bell podía recordar a Julián, si no se equivocaba, lo recordaba como un adolescente coqueto, atractivo, con buenos modales pero muy egocéntrico y arrogante además de mujeriego, no olvidaba que cada vez que escuchaba de él era sobre sus supuestas parejas, en cada artículo lo veía con alguien diferente y también recordaba como sentía una energía electrizante recorrerle por el cuerpo de forma fugaz que hacía arrojar los periódicos con fuerza y eso que era cuando el tenía 16 años…ahora era un adulto de 27 años…se le hacía raro que aún no contrajera matrimonio.

-Discúlpeme por favor señorita.- La voz del abogado la hizo regresar a la realidad.-El señor Julián no podrá venir.

Bell parpadeó varias veces antes de entender las palabras del abogado.

-¿No…va a venir?

-No…tiene un viaje de negocios, dijo que mañana él está disponible.

Bell volvió a sentir la misma sensación electrizante, apretó su bolso con fuerza y se levantó de golpe del asiento.

-¡PERO QUE SE CREE! ¡¿CREE QUE ES EL CENTRO DE ATENCIÓN DE TODO?! ¡ME NIEGO!- Bell estaba furiosa y el pobre abogado se ocultaba tras su carpeta.

-Tranquilícese…él es un hombre de negocios y debe estar…muy ocupado…

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso yo debo cancelar mis planes hasta que a el se le antoje?

-No es mi intención ofenderla…sólo hago mi trabajo.

Bell arrojó su bolso contra el suelo.

-De acuerdo…vendré mañana…¿a qué hora estará disponible el señor Julián?.- Dijo con mucha furia y sarcasmo.

-Ehhhh…dijo que alrededor de las 12:00 p.m

-Bien…ahora me voy.- Bell levantó su bolso del suelo y acomodó su fleco y resto del cabello que se había despeinado por el ataque.- Me retiro…nos vemos mañana.- Dijo con decencia y se retiró del despacho tras la mirada asustada del abogado.

Al día siguiente

1:54 p.m

-¡¿Pero qué le ocurre?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tardar?!.- Julián estaba muy molesto pues había llegado tan rápido como pudo, es más llegó veinte minutos antes de lo planteado ¿y para qué? Para que la inmadura de Bell Denfort llegara retrasara…ya hasta dudaba en que fuera a presentarse.

-Otra vez no….-Suplicó el abogado, ya tenía que ver la reacción de Bell el día anterior como para ahora soportar la del millonario Julián Solo.

-Se lo advierto…si ella no llega en 10 minutos…¡yo me largo!.- Amenazó Julián.

Y tras decir esto se abrieron las puertas del despacho y enseguida entró Bell haciendo ruido con el paso de sus tacones, estaba muy arreglada…pero para desquicio de Julián…iba con una falda y saco de color rosado.

-Buenas tardes a todos.- Dijo observando que era el centro de atención de los dos abogados de la familia Solo, al señor Farbi, el abogado de la familia Denfort y a Julián quien le dedicaba una mirada llena de furia.- ¿Acaso ocurre algo?

-Sí, me acabo de acordar que eres retrasada, mira que desperdiciar mi tiempo sólo para que tú llegues tan tarde, ¿qué demonios hacías para tardarte tanto?

Bell puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó para tomar asiento a lado de Julián quien la seguía con la mirada.

-Tenía una cita que no debía dejarla pasar.-Contestó por fin.

-¿Una cita? Debió ser más importante que la lectura del testamento de nuestros padres.- Espetó con ironía.

-La verdad sí…no podía cancelar a la masajista.-Contestó con gran indiferencia mientras se observaba en el espejo que sacó de su bolso.

La habitación se llenó de incomodidad y todos voltearon a ver la mirada asesina de Julián, si explotaba no era sorpresa…

-¿Podemos continuar?.- Prosiguió el señor Farbi al sentir el aura homicida de Julián, sabía que ambos no se llevaban y no iba a arriesgarse a tener que hacer la lectura de ambas familias y aparte de ambos primogénitos.

Julián dejó de mirarla concentrándose en lo que el abogado tenía que decir, Bell guardó su espejo y enseguida empezó a jugar con sus largos cabellos azules, sabía que Julián la miraba de reojo y que eso provocaba su furia…eso era como un juego para ella.

Tras minutos, casi dos horas de lectura, ambos se encontraban fastidiados y hasta con aburrimiento, Julián estaba tratando de concentrarse pero la voz calmada del abogado lo hacía adormilarse, Bell tenía recargado su rostro en la palma de su mano mientras jugaba con su pierna cruzada.

-Por último…ambas familias tendrán lo acordado…las señoritas Galla, Rubí y Gemma recibirán…¿por qué no vinieron ellas?.

Bell levantó la mirada.

-Galla está tan afectada por la noticia que no quiso salir y las gemelas lloraban tanto de tristeza que quisieron ir de viaje para distraerse?

Julián volcó los ojos en negativo.

-Bien…cuando ellas estén juntas puedo ir personalmente a leer el testamento a ellas.

-Por mi no hay problema…para eso se le paga.- Dijo con tal crueldad que el señor Farvi se sintió humillado.

-Continúo dejando eso de lado…por lo que respecta a ustedes…

-Perdón por interrumpir pero tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerle.- Dijo Julián.

-¿Cuál?.- Preguntó Farbi

-No entiendo por qué debe leer los testamentos de nuestros padres si ni siquiera somos familia, es decir, mis padres se llevaban bien con los señores Denfort pero de ahí a que tengamos que permanecer juntos ella y yo en la misma habitación por la lectura de testamento se me hace algo estúpido y sin sentido.- Julián señaló a Bell despectivamente y ella sólo trataba de mantener la compostura ignorándolo.

-Es que…es petición en el testamento que ustedes dos estén juntos pues hay algo que los relaciona.

Ambos enarcan las cejas perplejos.

-No entiendo que tengo que ver con este sujeto.- Dijo Bell dedicándole la misma actitud despectiva a Julián.

-Este sujeto tiene nombre…deberías poner a prueba los modales que con tanta dificultad te enseñaron.

Ambos se miraron con odio palpable y mantuvieron así la mirada por unos segundos.

El señor Farbi sudaba frío, quería que ese día terminase rápido pero con lo que faltaba por leer sabía que terminarían por llamar a la policía.

-Terminemos pronto…si me permiten leer así entenderán mejor la relación que tienen en común.

Bell y Julián volvieron a poner atención.

-Debido a que sus padres eran mus amigos desde hace años y que habían realizado varios negocios juntos que optaron porque ustedes se encargaran de eso…juntos…

-Explíquese.- Pidió Julián.

-Lo leeré tal y como está escrito "Por última petición voy a pedir de parte mía y de mi esposa que mi hijo, Julián Solo, el único heredero de las empresas Solo y de todas las propiedades sea quien esté a cargo del negocio junto a su futura esposa. Conozco a mi hijo como la palma de mi mano y sé, que de ser por él, jamás sentará cabeza y su vida se arruinaría antes de que cumpla los treinta…"

No terminaba de hablar cuando se escuchó una risilla femenina salir de los labios de Bell, Julián estaba tan interesado en lo que estaba diciendo Farbi que no prestó atención a las burlas de la joven.

-"Quisiera que la familia siguiera en las próximas generaciones por lo que le pido a mi hijo Julián que se case pronto con una mujer cuanto antes…."

Julián chiscó los dedos y no dejó terminar al abogado.

-Eso no será gran problema, tengo una lista muy larga de prospectas….-Su tono era tan lleno de ego que Bell hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Ya era hora que se te hiciera con alguien, sería vergonzoso que te volvieran a rechazar…-Las palabras de Bell hicieron rabiar a Julián, estaba claro que hablaba sobre le petición de matrimonio que Julián le había hecho a Saori Kido cuando tenía dieciséis años.

-Al menos tengo a quien me rechace y no a alguien que ni se atreve a formar parte de tu vida.

Farbi se puso casi blanco y tragó saliva, Bell guardó silencio y apretó los dientes.

-Por favor…déjenme terminar …aún no termino….

-¿Aún no?.- Preguntó desganado Julián.

-No…leo lo siguiente…."Mi amigo Joseph Denfort y su esposa Perla Denfort nos pusimos de acuerdo sobre la petición final…su hija Bell Denfort es la única mujer que ambas familias consideramos como apta y que cubre las cualidades, además de la posición que deseamos para ser la esposa de Julián por lo que sólo recibirá todas nuestras propiedades como las mansiones, los campos, los puertos y toda la empresa Solo si Julián y Bell Denfort unen sus vidas en matrimonio…"

Al terminar de decir esto, Farbi sentía temblar su voz y levantó la mirada observando a los dos jóvenes quienes lo observaban boquiabiertos y con ojos llenos de expresión negativa, Farbi supo que la bomba estaba por explotar….

-¡debe haber un error!.- Gritó molesto Julián

-Sólo leo lo que sus padres pidieron…

-¡ES ESTÚPIDO! No pienso unir mi vida con este hombre…prefiero casarme on un vagabundo.- Gritó también Bell

-¡Y yo prefiero estar muerto! Además se nota que te duele la muerte de tus padres, mira que venir aquí sin guardar luto y todavía con el cinismo de decir que no podías cancelar a tu masajista….eres la peor…tan inmadura…tú morirás sola

Bell no podía negarse a sí misma que esas palabras le dolieron.

-Señor Julián no diga eso…-Exclamó el abogado

-¿Y tú crees que yo deseo permanecer a tu lado? Tú tampoco eres la joyita pura que le haces creer a muchos…si yo soy inmadura, tu tienes la intimidad pisoteada, todos saben de tus aventuras….

-¿Y ESO A TI TE IMPORTA?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque tengo entendido que yo te gustaba cuando eras una simple mocosa…

Bell se levantó y lo tomó por las solapas en un instante y lo jaló hacia abajo para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-Te odio…odio tu egocentrismo puro y eso que te quede claro…

Bell lo soltó y Juliá, solo se acomodó el traje negro.

-Aun hay más….terminaré rápido…..los señores Denfort también pidieron lo mismo en su testamento por lo que no hay equivocación….

-No lo puedo creer….primero tienen hijas a las que ni siquiera veían y luego quieren destruirme la vida.- Bufó la joven.

-Debe haber una forma de evitarlo…-Julián observa con detenimiento a Farbi.

-Ehmmmm.- Buscaba en el testamento alguna respuesta.- No…no hay escapatoria, sólo dice que deberán estar casados por lo menos 6 meses

-Guau, no la ponen facilísima.- Volvió a expresar Bell

-Y la última cosa es….

-No puedo creerlo.- Renegó Julián.- ¿De qué se trata?

-Pues…sus padres…quieren un heredero varón….


End file.
